


Neighbor's Sugar

by NessieFromSpace



Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [7]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, F/F, Flashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Trope: Holiday Baking Time. Sasha's kitchen is bare and she keeps borrowing ingredients from her hot neighbor.
Relationships: Nisha/Sasha (Borderlands)
Series: 12 Days of Tropemas [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054727
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Neighbor's Sugar

Sasha frowned. She could have sworn she’d had sugar, but she’d searched her whole kitchen and had come up with nothing. She found a large container and brought it with her to the hallway of her apartments to her neighbor. She knocked on Nisha’s door.

The woman answered in a shirt and thong with a beer in her hand. “S'up baby girl?”

Sasha smiled. “I need to borrow some sugar, please?”

“Sure, c’mon in. How much?”

“Uh… I think two cups will work.”

“Who you baking for?”

“My sister, Fiona.” Sasha watched Nisha bend over. The shirt rode up her ass, giving Sasha the most delicious view she’d seen in a long time. They had flirted some in elevator rides, but Sasha had figured it was just fun. She hadn’t thought Nisha had found her attractive enough to flash her.

She brought the sugar to the counter and poured in an amount that was more than two cups. She handed it to Sasha. “How’s this?”

Sasha smiled. “It looks perfect.”

“Glad I could help.” Nisha laughed.

Sasha went back home and tried to focus. It was hard to shift from that wonderful view to baking soda, which was what she needed next. She went to grab it and found the box was empty. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

Nisha smirked as she leaned against the doorframe. “Come back for more?”

“I thought I had baking soda, but I don’t. Can I have some?”

“You can have all you want.” She grinned wide and led Sasha back into her kitchen.

“What are your plans for Christmas?” Sasha asked.

“Masturbate.”

She laughed. “Sounds fun.”

“You’re welcome to join.”

“I wish I could, but Fi would kill me if I missed Christmas.”

She handed Sasha the baking soda. “Just bring it back when you’re done.”

Measuring out the baking soda at home, Sasha smiled. She would have to see if Nisha was up for some fun beyond just Christmas.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” she groaned when she found she did not have any cinnamon.

When she knocked on Nisha’s door, the woman was amused. “Why don’t you just make them here? It will save you time.”

She sighed. “Alright, thank you.”

“There’s only one condition. You gotta match the clothing guidelines.” She indicated herself.

Sasha laughed. “Sure, but I can’t promise I’ll be as sexy as you.”

“Tch, that’s a lie. I’ve been thinking of that ass all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
